Où il est question de dindes et de jets d'eau
by yuki-san3
Summary: Résumable ça? Mwahah, la bonne blague. Fanfic écrite pour la communauté trente baisers. Thème : le Baiser. Muse : nooon vraiment ?Yuki : Et si et si...


**_Auteur : Yuki ? vous êtes sûrs ? C'est sûrement une erreur… Ou bien un coup sournois orchestré par ma Muse et Georges._**

**_Couple : Neji-Naruto_**

**_Rating : PG pour les vulgarités échangées entre personnes civilisées (Temari : si c'est pas ironique ça…)_**

**_Disclaimer : Pendant une durée indéterminée on va dire qu'ils sont à moi. Tant que je promet de les rendre ça va non ?_**

**_Commentaire : Vraiment, faut que je mette la pédale douce pour le thé au caramel, c'est pas bon pour mes neurones._**

**Où il est question de dindes et de jets d'eau**

Les défis ne faisaient pas peur à Naruto. Jamais il n'avait reculé face à un défi car pour lui tout obstacle se présentant face à lui n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Surmonter un obstacle n'avait jamais été difficile pour Naruto. Il suffisait de foncer tête baissée dedans. Deux solutions, l'obstacle cédait ou bien on refonçait dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Simpliste mais ça marchait à tout les coups.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

L'obstacle semblait soudain insurmontable, le défi hors de portée.

* * *

"-Allez Narutooo, c'est juste un bisou quoi !"

"-Non, nononon ! Pas. Moyen. Même pas en rêve !"

Sakura fit la moue.

"-Mauvais perdant."

Naruto observa une à une chacune des filles présentes, c'est à dire toute la gent féminine de sa promotion ainsi que Tenten et Temari qui s'étaient jointes au groupe plus Kiba qui par solidarité masculine s'était joint à lui. Tenten avait toujours adoré se mêler de tout ce qui ne la concernait pas et Temari était venue en mission à Konoha et s'était dit qu'elle allait 'rendre visite à ses copines'

Ouais en fait tout ça n'était qu'une conspiration, une pure et simple conspiration.

"-Alleeeez, Narutoooo ! Tu as dit Action !"

Naruto le regrettait immensément.

"-Tu as toujours dit que tu tenais parole Naruto-kun."

Ca aussi il le regrettait immensément. De paire avec le fait qu'avec les ans Hinata était moins timide qu'avant. Elle aurait pu éviter de lui rappeler qu'il tenait ses promesses non ?

Temari ricana.

Naruto déglutit. Oh non tout mais pas ça.

"-Regardez-moi ça, t'as oublié tes couilles au vestiaire mon chéri ? Pas capable d'accomplir ce genre de trucs ?"

Naruto grinça des dents.

"-Ferme-la grognasse, t'as même pas osé faire une seule vérité pour l'instant. Au moins je saurais que les dindes n'ont pas une once d'honnêteté."

Au tour de Temari de grincer des dents. Elle fit un geste pour prendre son éventail géant mais fut arrêtée par la main hésitante de Hinata.

Ino fit un grand sourire et un 'pah' négligeant.

"-Allez Naruto, n'oublie pas ta fierté masculine ! C'est pas grand chose tout de même !"

* * *

Naruto faisait les cent pas sur la place près de la fontaine de la ville. C'était un beau monument, plein de statues de jets d'eau de...

Ouais bon, c'était pas vraiment ce qui intéressait Naruto actuellement.

Celui-ci commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté de jouer avec les filles à action ou Vérité. Kiba n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le moment où Hinata avait avoué le rouge aux joues qu'elle craquait pour lui.

Il n'avait donc pas pu obtenir d'aide de sa part.

C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs parce qu'il en aurait bien voulu de l'aide, là maintenant.

"-Mais quelle meeeerde..."

Il entendit au fond de lui comme un grondement qu'il connaissait comme étant le rire rauque et gras du Kyuubi.

Si en plus son démon décidait de rire de lui, il était vraiment au plus bas.

Quoique...

Nan, suffirait plus qu'il soit là et ce serait encore pire.

Naruto shoota rageusement dans un caillou et jeta un coup d'œil vers le muret derrière lequel il savait que les filles s'étaient entassées. Toutes les filles. Minus Hinata bien sûr qui était partie faire sa confession à Kiba.

La promotion de filles les plus pipelettes de tout Konoha.

Le pire c'est qu'elles ne comprenaient pas du tout quel était son VRAI problème.

Des pas derrière lui le firent se retourner.

Sasuke, dans toute la splendeur de son attitude de beau brun ténébreux et narcissique s'avança jusqu'au niveau de Naruto et plissa les yeux.

"-Tu voulais me voir ?"

Naruto soupira à nouveau aussi profondément que les six cent vingt-quatre autres fois et prit son courage à deux mains.

Un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas là et...

"-Sasuke, dis-toi que ce que je suis sur le point de faire est une action accomplie sous la contrainte, que je ne suis aucunement responsable de mes agissement mais que je suis forcé par devoir moral d'agir ainsi."

Uchiwa haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son air insolent de BBT.

"-Crache le morceau, dobe."

Un instant ledit dobe se dit ironiquement qu'il n'allait pas vraiment cracher de morceau.

Fermant les yeux il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke.

'Finito ! Gagné ! Temari tu l'as dans le cul !'

Il allait se redresser, prêt à recevoir une beigne dans la gueule ou tout autre punition bien mérité pour avoir osé...

Ben non, en fait le brun au Sharingan en profita pour passer une main derrière le cou de Naruto et l'obligea à approfondir le baiser.

'Ohnonohnonohnonohnon ! Ca devait pas s'passer comme çaaaaa !'

Intérieurement Naruto se demandait comment se sortir de là sans abîmer sérieusement le portrait de Sasuke ; Sakura lui en aurait voulu éternellement.

Extérieurement il était bêtement bloqué les yeux grands ouverts et les bras ballants, surtout lorsqu'il vit le pire arriver.

Arriver à grands pas furieux un kunai dans la main gauche et l'air des mauvais jours sur le visage. Des veines commençaient à orner le bord des yeux blancs de Neji lorsqu'il s'arrêta juste derrière Sasuke et lui tapota l'épaule.

Uchiwa se retourna vivement lâchant Naruto qui demeura tout aussi figé. Le pauvre brun eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son agresseur qu'un poing entra douloureusement en contact avec sa mâchoire, le faisant quitter la terre ferme. Il fit un vol plané jusque dans la fontaine et sa tête entra douloureusement en contact avec les statues et les jets d'eau et… enfin tout ça quoi.

Ouch, ça devait faire mal...

Naruto suivit des yeux l'arc de cercle décrit par le brun, puis cligna lorsqu'il s'écrasa dans le basin avec un 'SHPLAF.' monumental. Il entendit des chuchotements fébriles de l'autre côté du muret.

Une main sur sa joue le fit se tourner vers Neji.

"-Euh, euuuh, N-neji... Euuuh écoute je- euuuuuh..."

Il cessa de parler lorsque Hyûga l'embrassa fougueusement à pleine bouche.

Ca devenait une habitude ou quoi !

"-La prochaine fois qu'il t'agresse, tu hurles pour que je vienne te sauver."

Naruto haussa un sourcil ironique. Bon au moins il n'était pas rentré dans sa phase 'jaloux comme pas deux'.

"-C'est pas parce que t'es mon petit copain que tu dois croire que je suis incapable de me défendre..."

"-Ouais, mais c'est parce que je suis ton petit copain que j'ai le droit d'encastrer dans un mur, ou une fontaine, quiconque essaye de te dérober un baiser."

Le blond fit un sourire sournois et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Neji tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

"-Je te propose un deal. Un baiser contre un bol de ramen, ça marche ?"

Deux minutes plus tard, une horde de filles déchaînées se précipitèrent vers le Uchiwa en détresse qui observait dépité les statues et les jets d'eau et tout ces machins en faisant la planche dans le bassin de la fontaine.

* * *

Taaddaaaaaa...

Bon c'est pas long et c'est pas la meilleure de toutes mes fics... Mais je plaide coupable quand même ! C'est fait exprès pour martyriser Sasuke !

fière de martyriser Sasutruc tiens.


End file.
